MY Candy LoveUnexpected Places
by Bayanette Winters
Summary: This story is about My character on My Candy Love! I only own My character, Lily. NOT the other ones; they're owned by whoever created My Candy Love. Has Mild Swearing


Heya! My first fanfic about my character from My Candy Love! I'll update the chapters whenever I can!

Lily is the only character I own. All other characters are owned by whoever created MCL. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

Lillian "Lily" Baywatcher couldn't even focus. The principal before her was talking, her lips moving up and down and into familiar shapes as she explained the rules for coming to Sweet Amoris High. But Lily couldn't listen. She was too busy monitoring her fading heart-beat; she missed her old school and her old friends. Why did she have to move HERE now?

Don't get her wrong; she LOVED that her parents moved her into her own apartment where she didn't have to share anything with anyone. The idea of living on her own was both exciting and frightening all at the same time.

Still…leaving everything in her life behind was just depressing. Anyone she ever cared about was back at her old home. What could she possibly learn here that she couldn't learn there? Why did she have to come to this unique programs school, anyway?

"Lillian," the principal's annoyed tone broke in. "Do you understand the rules for being here?" Lily refrained from showing her confusion and nodded.

"Yes, M'am," she replied. "I do." The principal seemed pleased with her answer and smiled.

"Alright then. Please find Nathaniel and give him your enrollment form and a photo I.D. If you have any questions at all, then just ask him. Good luck, Lillian, and welcome to Sweet Amoris High!" The principal hobbled away, adjusting her plump purple dress as she faded further into the hallway.

Lily sighed and decided to go looking for this "Nathaniel" the principal had mentioned.

The halls were huge and winding, going every which way you could imagine. No matter where Lily went, though, she always seemed to end up back where she and the principal had spoken. There were three doors there; one that she'd been told was the Student Council room, one that was just a classroom, and one that led outside to the courtyard. She decided the Student Council room was best, seeing as it'd probably get her closer to finding Nathaniel.

"Hello," someone's friendly voice greeted when she walked in. Lily jumped and stared at the beauty before her. He had short, waved blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a warm smile that could melt glaciers in Antarctica. Lily sucked in a breath, hoping he didn't notice her flushing cheeks.

"Hi. I'm looking for, um, Nathaniel? The principal said he could help me with enrolling in here . . ." She almost wished he'd stop smiling so she felt like she could breath.

"I'm Nathaniel," he said. Damn. "You're the new girl, right?" He held out his hand which Lily took gingerly.

"Call me Lily. I'm relieved to see you," Lily told him. "I've been lost in these halls for about an hour now."

"It does take some getting used to," Nathaniel admitted. "But once you've been here for a while, this place will be like home." Lily let go of the hand he still held, subtly wiping it on her denim jeans to smear off the sparks that buzzed on it.

"Home, huh?" She said uncertainly. "Well, anyway, what do I need to give you to enroll here?"

"I'll just need to get your form and a photo I.D." Lily reached into her pocket, just about to give him her most recent photo when she realized something.

"You don't already have my enrollment form?" Nathaniel rose a brow, his gorgeous smile fading a bit.

"No. I was looking for it earlier, but was unable to locate it. Are you sure it was supposed to be here already?"

"Yes. My parents said they mailed it here before I left." Lily dropped the photo in Nathaniel's hand and hurried to the door. "I'll go look around. Maybe someone else grabbed it."

"And I'll keep looking here," Nathaniel said. "If you find it, let me know." Lily nodded and rushed into the hall.

Out in the courtyard, Lily tried to inhale some of the air around her to keep her panic attack at bay. How could her form be missing?! This was ridiculous!

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Lily whirled around to a boy with shoulder-length red hair, rocking emerald eyes, and a stern expression that his face just seemed to be frozen into. When she met his gaze, his eyes widened a bit. "Woah, who did your hair? The Anime Con?" Lily touched her short, bouncy locks. They were bright silver-a shade you'd normally see on an aging man. It was definitely her natural color, though that seemed to surprised people. Lily stared into the boy's eyes with her own violet ones.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied. "_No one_ has that red of hair." The boy's lips twitched into a smug grin.

"No one but _me,_" he muttered. "So, what are you doing here, Anime Girl?" Lily stood up straight and tall, folding her arms over her chest.

"Looking for a missing enrollment form. You seen one?" The boy shrugged.

"Do I look like I carry those things around?" Lily was getting really annoyed with this guy. He may have been cute-okay, _really _cute-but she was in no mood to put up with his crap.

"Look, if you see it, I'd appreciate a holler or something. Unless it messes with your tight schedule, Mr. …."

"Castiel," he replied. "And I _may _tell you if I see it. No promises, though." Lily whipped around, throwing her arms in the air.

"Gee, thanks."

Lily had gone all around the school; still no luck. Anyone she ended up talking to had no clue what or where her enrollment form was. Lily sighed, leaning against a row of rusting lockers. Where could she go now? What could she do?

"Lily!" Lily jumped. She looked to her right side only to find a boy with brown, short hair and a pair of the roundest glasses she'd ever seen. The boy was grinning at her with quite possibly the goofiest smile on earth. Still, it made Lily beam ever so slightly.

"Kentin," she returned. "I haven't seen you since I moved." The boy blushed, still grinning.

"I know. That's why I've transferred here with you!" Lily wasn't sure whether she was surprised or perhaps relieved or something else entirely. True, she had known Ken for as long as she could remember, but he'd _followed _her to Sweet Amoris? Was she weirded out? Or gleeful?

"Um, well, that's great, Ken, but…" Lily nervously stroked a short silver strand. "I may not be coming here after all." Ken's face fell into a heartbroken frown.

"Why not?"

"Well, you see…I've lost my enrollment form." Ken's frown transformed upside down.

"Then have I got a surprise for you!" Ken whipped out a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over. Lily unfolded it carefully.

"My form!" She nearly screamed. "How did you-?"

"I was holding onto it. I noticed it'd been left on a desk in one of these classrooms. I didn't want it to get lost, so I…" Lily found the corners of her lips being stretched towards her ears and she threw her arms around the little nerd.

"Thank you so much, Ken!" She said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" When Lily released him, she noticed his bright rose face just before running off to the Student Council room.

"Nathaniel!" She called just as she reached the door. Someone bumped into her shoulder, nearly knocking her off of her feet. A tall, radiant blonde stood before Lily, her smug face set in a lovely, condescending frown.

"Calling to my brother, huh?" The two girls flanked on her sides giggled, but Lily didn't even glance at them. Whoever this blonde witch was, she wanted to take care of her.

"Your brother? You mean Nathaniel?" Lily looked her over, standing up straight. "You don't look the type to be Hall Monitor." The blonde smirked.

"Name's Amber, and I _am _the Hall Monitor. We need to collect a $15 fee." She held out her hand. "Fork it up, Newbie." Lily slapped her hand away.

"Not a chance. Really, if you're the school's Hall Monitor, I'm the Queen of England." She pushed past her. "Excuse me, but I have to go talk to Nathaniel." Amber reached out to grab Lily's arm, but she was able to skillfully dodge it. Lily glanced back at her, smirking. "Stuck-up, blonde, _and _slow. Sad." Lily strutted into the Student Council room, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Amber's face when she'd flat-out insulted her.

Classic.

Lily sighed when she came out of the room. Ken popped up from the side, still smiling.  
"How did it go? Did you get enrolled ok?" He asked kindly. Lily saw the genuine curiosity in his eyes and couldn't help smiling back.

"Yeah, it went ok. Nathaniel doesn't believe that his sister Amber is a bi-" She quickly glanced and Ken, suddenly aware of who she was with. "Um, a big blonde jerk." Ken nodded.

"I've heard she isn't really that nice." Ken glanced at Lily, his cheeks flamed again. "So, uh, I was wondering…would you like to, you know, hang out a bit?" Lily stared into his face for a few moments. He was asking her on a date, wasn't he? Though she liked having Ken around, she didn't see him as anything more than a friend.

Still, hanging out with someone familiar and reminiscing on good times back at the old school would be very relaxing. Especially after having quite the crazy day she did.

_We talked for hours, chomping down on chocolate cookies Ken had stuffed in his backpack. They were delicious, but I only got to eat about two of the pack. The others went all over Ken's face. _

_Oh, well. I had a very nice time with my old friend anyway. For just a few moments, I was filled with carefree bliss._


End file.
